Lies, Greed, Misery
by MarshJ-San's sister
Summary: This is the story of Mikan and Youichi Yukihara Sakura. After escaping the hands of the AAO the two siblings escape to Gakuen Alice. Through many challenges, they make friends and a new family. But when Mikan's friends and her boyfriend Natsume betray her, she disappears and Youichi is the only one who knows where she's gone. Will they find her, right the wrong before she's gone?


5 years ago

our parents died.

_3 years ago_

_we came to this prison._

2 years ago

I found out the truth.

_3 years ago_

_she killed for the first time_

_**An hour ago**_

_**We fought back.**_

Two siblings stand together in a world determined to blow their lives apart.

Mikan's POV

Five years ago

"Shh shh Youchi." I cooed as I rocked my brother back and fourth and it was on this night, when the raid occurred. My parents seemed to sense something and made Youchi and I hide in the closet behind a fake wall. He as crying and I was trying to console him. Slowly, his cries died down to a silent sob. "Yuka Azumi and Izumi Yukihara." a man said in a heavy gravelly tone. "You are charged with treason. Hear-by your sentence is death." I couldn't make out everything he said and I covered Youichi's eyes and ears as I pecked through a small crevice in the small room.

Our parents were beaten and on their knees, blood smeared faces with a determined look, hands bound behind their backs. The was the clicking sounds of guns and my eyes widened. Two men were behind my parents, no less than a meter away, guns against the back of their heads. My mother gave me on last small smile before the sound of loud gunfire drowned out my senses. My eyes widened and I let out a silent cry as I saw the bullets pierce their heads and they collapsed onto the ground with a dry, lifeless thud. Dead. I was so scared I wished I was like my best friend Hotaru. She wouldn't of been scared.

I covered my mouth with one of my hands and scrambled back. It went silent. _Had they gone?_I put Youichi down and motioned for him to stay there and stay quiet. He nodded and sucked his thumb looking scared. I slowly crawled to the gap and put my hands on either side of it. I put my against it and looked around. I couldn't see anything. "I think they-"

"They're what?" I recoiled as an eye appeared in front of me. I let out a cry as I scrambled back. "Come 'ere you!" He yelled. He smashed the wall open and reached for me and Youoichi. I picked up Youichi and used my small size to duck past him. "Oi! Get them!" I could hear the sounds of footsteps coming after us over my pounding heart.

_They're going to kill us._ I rounded the corner but was tripped and Youichi fell from my arms. One man picked him up and he was thrashing, screaming my name. "Youichi!" I yelled as I reached for him. But two guys grabbed my arms and pulled them back, forcing me to my knees. I opened my eyes and gazed fearfully into the eyes of the man smirking maliciously in front of me. His hand ignited with fire. My hazel eyes widened. _He's an alice..._ "Sorry girly. Hope you enjoyed your short life." He swung, fire coming towards me. "Noo!' I screamed. Suddenly the fire coming towards me vanished and he couldn't use it. "What the hell?!" He yelled.

The surprise of the other guys diverted their attention from me. I pulled from their grip and saw ghosts were attacking the man who had Youichi. "Their Alices! Get them!" I ducked under the man, fighting off the ghosts and scooped up Youichi and ran. I bumped into another man. "Uh oh." I heard one of them say. He grabbed me around my neck and picked me up. I let go of Youichi and motioned for him to run and he did, three men pursuing him. "Sorry kiddo. But I've got the death Alice. There's no way out of this one." He said with fake sympathy.

I gripped his arm as I chocked. _No. I...I don't w-want to d-die...I want to live!_ I gripped his arm tighter and waited. Nothing happened. I felt something round in my hand. "Oi! I can't use my Alice!" he yelled. I kicked him in the stomach and bolted. I caught up with Youichi, but soon we were surrounded by guns. No way out of this one. "Ready!" My eyes went wide. "Aim!" I dropped the stone and held Youichi and he held me close. "I'm sorry." I whispered to him. "Fi-!" "Stop!" a new voice yelled.

Everyone stopped and we all looked in the direction of the voice. "Sir!" He said saluting along with the others. I held Youichi tighter. _Who is he?_ He came closer and picked up the stone and examined it before looking at us curiously. "They are Alices. They both have rare ones. The boy is a Ghost Manipulator while the girl is a multi Alice. Nullification and S.C.E. from this performance." He said. _What? We're not Alices._ I thought confused. "So that's why our Alices didn't work on her. What do you want us to do boss? Kill them?"

He shook his head. "No. Oh no. Instead, how about we turn them over to the AAO. I'm sure they'll pay a healthy sum for these two." I had know clue what he was talking about. But I knew it wasn't good. And thus marked the beginning of hell.

Mikan's POV

Three years ago

It had been two years since then and Youichi and I lost our parents and were brought here. We fought, we trained, we were beaten to a near death state if we weren't strong enough to defeat our opponents, then went to sleep. It was like this everyday. But it was to make us stronger. I couldn't really remember what happened that night and neither did Youichi. But from what our boss had told us, Gakuen Alice had broken into our house and murdered our parents for no reason. The two of us had a deep seated grudge against the academy and fought like hell to get our revenge.

Mikan's POV

Two years ago

We honed our skills and I started going on missions, my code name, the Bloody Rose. I could now use my nullification in offense and defense and Youichi and I were busy sparring at the moment. There was a loud ring, signaling we needed to return to our rooms. I was on my way back to the room I shared with Youichi when I passed my boss's office. They were laughing. "It was so easy to manipulate the Yukihara siblings. Such simple minded idiots."

_What are they talking about? _I remained silent as they continued. "It was so easy to get them to forget that we murdered their parents in front of them and make them think the academy did." He said with a hearty, dark laugh."What can we say sir. We did use a forgetfulness pheromone on them." "You've got a point." And it was that night I found out the truth. I growled but didn't do anything. They had this place under tight security and had a barrier around it. No one gets in and no one gets out. I took the information and told Youichi. And it was this night we plotted our escape.

Mikan's POV

Three years ago

We were near the gates and I was busy disabling the alarm system when a guard appeared. "Hey! You!" I growled and grabbed Yuoichi's arm. "Run!" We darted through the building but in the end we were caught. We were on our knees, arms pulled back, facing each others bleeding and broken bodies. "I'm sorry Youichi." He gave me a sad smile. "Stop talking!" The butt of his gun slammed into my temple and my head wrenched to the side with sickening crack. I slowly turned to look at him and glared. He smirked. I spat blood on his shoe. "Fuck off bitch." I spat as blood ran past y lips. He glared. "Big mistake." He held the gun to Youichi's head, finger on the trigger. Before he could shoot, I pulled free and ran in front of him.

His body lurched and the gun dropped from his hand. I realized I had stabbed in the gut with an ice dagger and he was bleeding out. He then fell to the ground dead. The same way my parents had. And that was the day, I killed for the first time.

Mikan's POV

And an hour ago, we fought back.

Our breathing was ragged and shallow as we ran. "Come on Youich! We can't stop!" I panted as we ran. His knees gave out from under him and I had to double back. "I'm sorry nii-chan." He panted. "I can't keep going." "But I will." I picked him up and ran as fast as I could and I'll admit I was fast, but our recently deceased boss people with teleportation, stamina and speed and soon they would catch up to us. My head whipped back and fourth looking for any signs of help but none were seen.

Until I came up to a large building. I could feel Youichi's blood on my back as I ran up to the guard. "Please!" I pleaded. "Help us!" He gave us a once over. "Sorry. We only admit Alices. I suggest you find a hospital." He said flatly. "There are no hospitals! Please help me! He's going to die! Please! We are Alices!" I pleaded. He opened his mouth when a person spoke. "Oi! It's the middle of the night, what's going on?" He asked with yawn. He rubbed his eyes as he came closer. He had blonde hair and looked almost like a girl.

I ran up to him, both of us covered in blood, shouting voices heard in the distance. "Please! Help us!The AAO are after us! Please! We can't go back! They'll kill us!" I pleaded. Without another word, he took us inside and ran us into a room. It looked like an infirmary. "Imai-san! Quickly!" He took Youichi from my back and put him on a bed. A man came in. "What is it Naru-sensei?" "This boy needs urgent medical attention Imai-san." He nodded and immediately started healing Youichi.

_Imai...Imai...Where have I heard that name before..._Then it struck me. "You!" I cried pointing at him. "You're Hotaru's brother!" "How do you know Hotaru?" The man, Naru, asked. I ignored him. "Remember me? I was her best friend. Mikan Sakura Yukihara!" I saw him falter but he said nothing. I turned to Naru. "She was my best friend before..." I trailed off and chocked back a sob. Naru looked at me shocked. "Yukihara...Mikan...Are Yuka's and Izumi's kids!?" I nodded. "They were murdered by the AAO when I was about five."

"Before what?" I then explained everything to him. "Please, don't tell anyone." I only told him I had a nullification Alice. I couldn't trust him. I couldn't trust anyone but Youichi after what happened. The night and the next day went by as a haze but the next thing I knew, we were both admitted to attend Gakuen Alice. Youichi and I hugged and celebrated. "To a knew beginning!" We cheered. Little did we know, it was the marking of our undoing and we later found out, the worse was yet to come. 


End file.
